What are We Doing?
by chillymilk
Summary: Of course, high school is no walk in the park. At times, it can be a landmine for heartbreak, or perhaps a flood of regret and guilt. Whatever high school is, these students are about to decide at Mintendo High School. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter I

"Daisy, please come in."

She grunted and walked into the office, her eyes meeting his brown ones. He nodded at her, and she plopped down in the seat in front of his desk, crossing her arms across her chest, her eyes not leaving his.

"Daisy, please elaborate."

"That _jerk_ started it fir-"

"Quietly and _calmly_ ," he interrupted. Daisy inhaled and began to start again.

"Sir, while I was simply walking down the hall to my next class, one of the students walked up to me," she started. "Mind you, this student has been bullying me for weeks. Anyway, said student decided to shove me in to my locker." Daisy cringed for a moment, a sharp pain shooting up her arm.

"Please continue," he spoke rather quietly.

"Of course," she said, dismissing the pain. "I attempted to keep my cool, sir, but the student keep bothering me. I was going to walk away, but then she grabbed my arm." She closed her eyes and inhaled. " _That_ is what made me attack her." She opened her eyes and stared at the principal, eyes flaring with anger.

"Thank you, Daisy." He nodded. "You may take your leave."

"Thank you, sir," Daisy gritted through her teeth, still roused. She got up and left the office, stomping her way through confused but slightly frightened high-schoolers in the hall. She eventually reached the courtyard, the sun shining down on her, revealing some of her scars from previous quarrels she had.

Daisy groaned and sat down beneath a tree and closed her eyes, the fight replaying through her mind. _I can't believe I took it that far again_ , she thought, disappointed in herself yet again. She wasn't surprised she attacked another student, nor did she feel guilty for attacking _that_ student; she was actually proud of herself. She was disappointed she let her anger take control of her again.

Daisy was known for having a unsurprisingly short temper, and anyone who provoked her was sure to get a well-deserved beating. She was expelled from one of her old schools for making a boy lose a few of his teeth (mind you, these were _adult_ teeth), and she eventually had to transfer to Mintendo High School. The girl Daisy had fought was high up of the social hierarchy and took this as a challenge of sorts. Daisy of course won said challenge, and unfortunately, aforementioned girl had to pay the price, a casualty of a few broken pieces of jewelry and a nosebleed. The girl had to go home early, leaving her visit to the principal's office for next week.

Daisy snickered at the thought of never seeing that girl for a while, now that her message was clear. Thanks to her incredibly short temper, she was now the most feared girl- no, most feared _person_ , through out Mintendo High school.

And it felt amazing.

"All right class, today, we'll be discussing the anatomy of jellyfish, or sea jellies. Now, can anyone one tell me what the stinging cells on a sea jelly's tentacle that fire upon contact with prey or predators is called?"

Rosalina quickly raised her hands. Professor Gadd nodded towards her. "Yes, Rosalina?"

"I believe they are called nematocysts, sir," she answered smoothly. He nods, smiling.

"Correct! I am very proud of you, Ms. Rosalina." She simply nodded and goes back to reading her textbook while the professor continued on with his lesson.

Mario tapped Rosalina on the shoulder, prompting her to turn around."Yes?"

"How are you so smart?" he asked. She gave him a blank stare before answering.

"I would not deem myself as _smart_. I know as much as the rest of the students in this classroom. All I am doing is responding with what the professor has told us in the past." She noticed the puzzled look in on his face and sighed. "I am just repeating the things he has told us back to him."

"Oh, I see," Mario chuckled."You're just giving him what he wants to hear."

Rosalina smiled slightly. "In layman's terms, yes." She turned back around quickly, not wanted to get caught.

Mario grinned and went back to examining his class, not really paying attention to the lesson at hand. The rest of the class, excluding Rosalina, had a rather bored countenance all together. He began to wonder why Rosalina found school so interesting; he was about to ask her, then the bell rang.

He blinked slowly and glanced at the clock. _It's lunchtime,_ he thought, smiling. Lunch was his favourite 'class', especially on Lasagna Wednesdays. The thought of it made him even hungrier. Grabbing his things, Mario raced out of the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Opening the doors, he spotted his group of friends in the corner table. He quickly grabbed his food and raced to meet them. Upon seeing Mario, the table greeted him warmly as he sat down.

"Hey, Mario," Daisy mumbled, poking at her food.

"Still bummed out about the fight?" he inquired, sitting next to Luigi, who was more concerned about her than he was. "C'mon, you totally destroyed her in that brawl."

"That's the problem!" She anxiously tapped on the table. "Trust me, I'm very proud of myself for kicking her butt, really, but what if I kicked it too hard?"

"...I do not understand the problem." Rosalina raised an eyebrow while taking a small bite of her lasagna.

"What if...they expel me?"

"They can't!" Luigi cried, prompting stares from the table and few people behind them. He sank into himself, red from embarrassment.

"U-Uh, what I m-meant was, they can't, because t-there was no way you injured her that b-bad," he stuttered. "You know how t-to hold yourself back w-when fighting."

Daisy grinned slightly. "Thanks, dude. He's right, I wouldn't injure someone _that_ bad."

"Even if so, you probably got detention for the month at the minimum," Mario said while stuffing his face with the school lunch. Daisy chuckled and sighed, taking a smile bite of lasagna.

"Hopefully."

* * *

There we go! As for an explanation, I recently read some interesting Mario High School fanfiction (I really needed some Mareach and Luaisy, ahem), so I decided hey, why no write one of my own? I'm positive these are extremely common, yes, but why not add to it? Moving on, I hope you enjoy,and criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter II

"We're still on for Friday, right?" Mario asked the group. They all nodded and waved goodbye to each other, taking their leave to wherever the need to go. Daisy headed off to volleyball practice, Mario to football practice, and Rosalina and Luigi to band practice.

On the way to band practice, Luigi was curious about something,and Rosalina possibly had the answer.

"Hey, uh, Rosalina?" Rosalina glanced at him, curious as to why Luigi was fiddling with his hands.

"I can already tell something is troubling you. What is it?" Luigi sighed.

"D-Do you, uh..." he hesitated.

"Yes?" Rosalina pushed.

"Do you know what Daisy wants for in a boyfriend?" he blurted. Rosalina stopped in her tracks, eye wide with shock. Luigi grimaced.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He was interrupted by the sound of quiet laughter. Luigi looked at her, noticing her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. He couldn't help but smile. Rosalina laughing was rare sight, and anyone who could make her even giggle knew they did something right.

Rosalina's laughing slowly died down, and she cleared her throat, removing her hand from her mouth.

"I apologize for laughing at your question."

"No, it's okay." He shyly looked down, suddenly finding the floor tile interesting. "Do you, uh, have an answer?"

She thought for a moment. "In all honestly, Daisy had made no mention of this particular subject to me at all." She saw Luigi's smile falter, and a pang of sympathy struck her heart.

"B-But," she stuttered, Luigi's attention going back to her. "I suppose I could ask her. But if doesn't give me a direct answer, I would like you to know she would still love you for who you are as of right now." He gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Rosie-"

"Rosie?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, it's a nickname we came up with for you. Do you mind if we call you that?"

Rosalina grinned. "Of course."

 _Rosie_ , she thought. _How nice_.

* * *

After band practice, Rosalina left the school and traveled home. Once inside her house, she greeted her father and went upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed her history textbook and began to reread it for whatever reason, not really in the mood to finish any of the the countless art pieces displayed in her room.

 **Daisy: Reading the history book again?**

Rosalina grabbed her phone and smirked.

 **Rosalina: I suppose I have nothing better to do.**

 **Daisy: But you can finish those paintings in your room.**

 **Rosalina: I could, but I cannot.**

 **Daisy: Why?**

 **Rosalina: I am not sure if I have the capacity to do so. I cannot think of anything to add to it.**

 **Daisy: Send me a picture of one of them.**

Rosalina sighed, got up, and took a picture of one of her pieces, a portrait of herself.

 **Daisy: Woah! You painted that?!**

 **Rosalina: Yes. I did not finish my dress, though it does not trouble me.**

 **Daisy: Well, I can help you, if you want.**

 **Rosalina: How so?** She raised an eyebrow, despite the fact Daisy couldn't see it.

 **Daisy: Don't worry about it. ;)**

 **Rosalina: Now I am worried. If you won't tell me what it is, will you at least tell me when it will take place?**

 **Daisy: Tomorrow after school, at your place.**

 **Rosalina: All right. I will see you then.**

She turned off her phone and set it on her nightstand. Turning off the lamp, Rosalina crawled into bed, staring at the stars outside of her window.

* * *

"All right, what are we going to do with my painting?"

The gang had piled up in her room (Daisy didn't mention _the rest of the group_ coming over, but her room was already clean fortunately) and looked at her masterpiece, gawking at how detailed and over stunning it was.

"What do you mean?" Mario gapped. "It's already perfect!"

"Besides the white area where my dress should be," Rosalina said, frowning a bit. "I'm not sure if I should paint it differently or not."

"And that is is we are here." Daisy flashed a smile at the rest of them. "We are going to finish this beautiful painting of yours, dear Rosie, while you sit back and relax."

"W-What?" Rosalina's eye met Daisy's determined ones. "A-Are you sure you can handle it?"

Daisy scoffed. "Relax! I'm sure we can figure it out! How hard can painting be? You just take a brush, dip it in some paint, and the rest is history!"

Mario raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it's more than that, Daisy."

"Y-Yes, Mario is correct," Rosalina interjected. "There is a gentle technique which you can apply to everyday life, rea-"

"Oh, shut it, Rosie, and let us do the work!" Rosalina closed her mouth, knowing it was impossible to argue with her.

"Good!" Daisy grabbed her hand and pushed her out of her room. "And don't come back until we're finished!"

"B-But-"

 _Slam!_

Daisy slammed the door, leaving a confused and exasperate Rosalina in the hallway. She sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Having fun?" her dad asked while giving her a pat on the head.

"Plenty," was all she said before grabbing an apple and taking a few small bites.

* * *

"Oh..."

The room was a _mess._ Paint was everywhere except for the cloth she sat on the floor for them. The floor was dowsed in blue and green paint, mixing together to make a rather bright cyan combination. The walls were displaying a brown-ish yellow-ish pigment, though they did not mix in very well with Rosalina's baby blue and white. Even the bed fell victim to the red globs of paint splattered everywhere!

Rosalina cringed at the sight of her now destroyed abode. She looked at the purple Daisy, green Mario, and blue Luigi in the center of her room, looking very proud and confident in the creation.

"And that's not all!" Daisy cheered. Rosalina all most had a heart attack. Before she could exclaim, the gang had moved aside to reveal...

... _an equally hideous dress._

There were colors everywhere, rather globs of solid colors are an ooze of mixed colors. Overall, it was identical to her room.

"Whaddya think?" Mario smiled. She looked at them again, their smiles brimming from ear to ear.

"I-It's...absolutely amazing." A pang of guilt struck her heart; she hated lying, especially to her friends.

"I knew we did a great job!" Daisy cheered. "If Rosie's says it's great, then it must be!" She gave high-fives all around, her eyes glimmering with pride. Rosalina's heart began to hurt again.

 _I can't tell them it's hideous_ , she thought while faking a smile. _It might break their hearts!_

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I am beat!" Daisy wiped her forehead, a smile still plastered to her vilet face. "Let's go down stairs to get something to drink."

The rest of the gang followed her downstairs, excluding Rosalina, who sat on her bed, looking at the once beautiful masterpiece.

"Well, technically, it still is a masterpiece," she said to no one in particular. "It just has a lot more...effort put in to it."

She got up and took the piece off the canvas and hung it up on her wall near the window. Smiling to herself, she went downstairs to meet with rest of them, the image of her chaotic room still fresh in her mind.

 _It's the thought that counts._

* * *

 _Honestly, I think I might add in some drama just because. It probably won't be centered around the romantic sub-plot, but it might be something small and petty instead of grand and heartbreaking. If anything, drama will be added soon, but for now, let's have some fun, hm? Criticism is always welcome._


	3. Chapter III

Friday came around, and the gang decided to take their leave to the ice skating rink, all clothed in sweater and jeans. They walked inside, the cool air tickling their faces and enveloping them in cold kisses.

Daisy, the brave one of the group, rushed inside, her smile beaming on her red, freckled face. "C'mon guys, let's go!" She rushed towards Luigi and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the check-in counter. Luigi, clearly embarrassed and flustered, buried himself in his green sweater and blushed, following her helplessly in love.

Rosalina and Mario chuckled at this and followed the odd couple, joking about which one will confess their dying love for each other first (the most popular vote was Daisy). The two eventually caught up with the others. They got their shoes and followed Daisy, who rushed out onto the icy field.

"Whoo!" Daisy cheered upon stepping on the ice and gliding around the center flawlessly. Luigi couldn't help but blush, Mario and Rosalina chuckling at his reaction.

"Why don't you go join her, bro?" Mario inquired, nudging his brother. Luigi swatted his arm away and sighed, succumbing to his brother's teasing. Rosalina gave him a small grin.

"I suppose he will enjoy himself with her." She looked at Mario. "What will you do?"

"Hm? Oh, well, I guess I'll just skate around a bit, making sure Luigi doesn't screw up his date with Daisy," he chuckled. "Wanna join me?"

She looked down shyly. "O-Oh, uh..."

Mario quirked an eyebrow. "Somethin' the matter?"

"I don't know how to skate," she admitted bluntly. Mario blinked.

"Why not?"

"It never occurred to me I would need to learn how to skate."

"Well, here's your chance." He winked at her. "I can teach you, if you want."

Rosalina tilted her head. "How so? It won't end in another chaotic dilemma, will it?"

Mario rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny. Anyway, lemmie show you."

Mario gently grasped her hand and pulled her out on the ice.

"Wait, wai-!"

 _Wham!_

He turned around and snorted at the sight before- or, should we say, _below-_ him. "Already, Rosie?"

She was sprawled at on the ice, confusion and exasperation written all over her pale face.

"Need help?" He held out a gloved hand while chuckling slightly. She grabbed on to it and glared at him.

"I would appreciate it if you would cease your laughter."

"All right, okay. Let's get started."

He slowly gliding through the ice, Rosalina wobbling behind him. When reaching a corner, he let go of her hand, and she collapsed on a bar, holding on for her life.

"Okay, lesson one: practice falling."

She looked him, puzzled. "Is that not contrary to our lesson?"

"Hush and let me explain." Rosalina shut her mouth once more, clearly used to this.

"You see, dear Rosie," he began. "When you skate, you will fall. So you want to practice falling correctly to prevent injuries." He squatted down and put both his hands in his lap. Rosalina mimicked him, partially wobbling.

"Now, pretend to fall, but lean sideways, and roll over to where you fall on your hands and knees." She did as told. "Good! Now just push yourself up with your hands!"

She followed his instructions and was praised heavily. "Great! Now do it again."

After a few attempts, she mastered the technique, and they moved on to the next few lessons, which consisted of stopping, gliding and stroking. Rosalina was a speedy learner luckily, so it was matter of seconds before she was gliding across the rink gracefully, making her mentor proud.

"They grow up too fast," he joked. "Now it's my turn to pass her up!'

He raced towards her, a sly grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Ros-"

"Oh! Watch ou-"

 _Wham!_

"Ow!" screamed two voices simultaneously.

Rosalina, Luigi, and Daisy both turned around to see Mario and some other person sprawled out on the ice, looking dazed. The group raced towards them, concerned written all over their rosy cheeks.

"Mario!" Daisy grabbed his hand and yanked him in the air. "Say something! Anything!"

"Jeez, Daisy, I'm fine!" Mario assured her. "But the other guy alright?"

They both glanced at Rosalina and Luigi, who seemed to be talking to a fair blonde wrapped up in pink clothing. She seemed to be assuring them she was okay, but the two kept examining her. Mario sighed and skated over to them and spoke up.

"I think you guys are overreacting. She looks fine, so let her be." Rosalina and Luigi exchanged worried glances but obeyed and skated behind him to where Daisy was left.

"Thank you," the blonde spoke. "I just have a headache, is all."

"Hehe, no problem. Do you want to sit down somewhere?" he offered. "I can skate you over there."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, but thank you anyway."

"Well, we better get going before our time runs out." Mario nodded towards the rest of the group. They all waved awkwardly. "We'll see you around, hopefully." He winked at her and turned around, but before he and the rest could skate away, she called out to them.

"Hey, wait!" the blonde said. The group looked at her, confused.

"Uh, yeah?" Daisy raised an eyebrow. The blonde shyly looked away.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you guys?" She nodded towards three teenagers, who looked about a year or two older than them, sitting in the bleachers on their phones, looking as bored as ever. "My other friends clearly don't notice my absence, or me in general..." she mumbled the latter under her breath.

"Well, I-"

"Sure!" Mario interrupted Daisy a bit too excitedly. "It's always cool to have new people in our group!"

The others exchanged confused glances but agreed nonetheless. The blonde perked up, smiling.

"Oh, thank you!" She skated up to them, her smile getting wider. "I'm Peach, by the way."

"I'm Mario, and this is my bro, Luigi." Mario gestured towards Luigi, who waved at her shyly.

"Daisy's the name, and this girl here is Rosalina, but we call her Rosie for short," Daisy grinned while Rosalina nodded.

"It is very nice to meet all of you," she stated, her blue eyes filled with joy.

"Alright, enough with the introductions," Mario smirked. "Let's have a race, in honour of our new member. Three laps around the rink. Last one who finishes has to buy the others a pizza!"

"Wait, wha-"

The other four zoomed past Rosalina, clearly ignoring her words. She sighed and attempted to catch up with them, trying to hold onto whatever hope she had for wining this race.

"Might as well try," she mumbled, trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Eventually, the race ended with satisfied Peach, impressed Mario, contempt Daisy who was being comforted by a concerned Luigi, and a Rosalina who lost ten dollars. Luckily, Rosalina foresaw her failure and brought money, just in case she happens to lose a bet.

Once the pizza was finished, she brought it to the table of hungry freshmen, who devoured it with seconds, Mario taking the last slice.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Mario said, wiping the tomato sauce off his face with his hand.

"Not when you land in fourth place!" Daisy whined.

"Of course, nothing can be worse than landing in fourth place, especially when last place had to purchase a pizza for ten dollars!" Rosalina shot at glare Daisy jokingly, who cracked a smile.

"If anything, we should be focusing on Peach!" Mario smiled. "Did you see the way she glided past Luigi and me? She was practically skating on air!"

Peach blushed at the sudden amount of praise and glory she received but simply waved it off. "Oh, stop it. I didn't do much, really."

Luigi snorted. "T-That's a lie. You were gliding past everyone! H-Heck, I think you lapped Rosalina!"

"Twice, to be exact." Rosalina grinned. The table chuckled.

"See, Peach?" Mario winked at her. "Everyone saw how cool you were! You can't deny it now."

Peach sighed. Looking at the odd group of people, she couldn't help but smile at them. _Such a supporting group. I think I'll enjoy myself here._

* * *

 _Ta-da! I had fun writing this chapter. Speaking of fun, we can tell who had the most fun skating with her new friends! Honestly, I wanted to add Peach in the group for a while now, not as a popular girl who is humble and nice/rude and snooty, but just as girl who doesn't have many friends/her friends neglect her for who she is. And next chapter might focus on Peach. I'm not sure, really, but I'll think about it. Oh, and before I go, I want to thank those really nice comments! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can, just for you guys! Any who, criticism is always welcome._


	4. Chapter IIII

Unfortunately, Monday rolled around and the four freshmen were stuck in English class, bored out of their wits, besides the bookworm Rosalina,who seemed to be enjoying every ounce of Shakespeare. Mario and Luigi glanced at Daisy, who looked at Rosalina with confusion. She turned around and mouthed to the boys, _How can she enjoy this lame book?_ They shrugged and went back to staring at the pages, clearly finding no interest in whoever Cesario was mistaken for.

The class eventually ended, and every student rushed out of there, thankful the nightmare was over. The gang met up and walked down the hall together, discussing any upcoming test or homework they had.

Suddenly, Daisy found her face in a locker, her nose pressed against the lock. She whipped her head around and looked directly at _that girl._ She was smirking at Daisy, along with her other lackeys. Daisy's eyes flared with anger, and it was possible to see daggers in them. She was about to pounce on the girl like a hungry lion, but a familiar voice rang out in the halls, causing everyone to turn their heads towards-

"Principal Worth?" Daisy said, hope lighting her face. "You saw what happened, right? How she-"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted, looking at the raven-haired girl. She and her lackeys looked terrified; they were quaking in their expensive leather boots.

"Ms. Vizu, I would like to speak with in my office." He narrowed his eyes at the other girls standing around her. " _Now._ "

Vizu meagerly shuffled towards him like a troubled puppy, regret written all over her face. Daisy looked at her walk by, relief entering her after so many months. The others smiled slightly as the girl walked in his office, the door slamming behind them.

"Finally! She's gone!" Daisy cheered. The halls went wild with joy, freedom taking over them once more. The lackeys couldn't help by smile now that their oppressor had finally got what she deserved.

After everyone had calmed down, the gang had went back to their conversation, the atmosphere a bit light than usual. Instead of homework, they talked and joked about Vizu's punishment, varying from exile from the universe to death by being thrown into the sun.

The joking died down as they went to class, but a familiar face in the front row had caught their attention.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed, excitement bubbling up inside of him. The others had noticed her as well and rushed over to greet her.

"Peach! What brings you here to our high school?" Rosalina inquired. Peach chuckled lightly.

"I've always gone here since high school started." Her smile faltered. "No one has really noticed my appearance, and now that my sister got expelled, the teacher moved me to the front seat so he could, uh, monitor me."

Daisy grimaced. "Vizu is your...sister?" Peach nodded.

"She was never the, uh, greatest person. Of course, with my parents constantly spoiling her, she became high up on the social hierarchy, which lead to her bullying others below her." She gestured towards Daisy, who nodded in agreeance.

"Thankfully, today, she finally got what she deserved, and she won't be coming back for a while." They all nodded in agreeance, but Mario noticed Peach's dreadful demeanor. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Peach sighed.

"Now that she won't be going to school for a while, that means she spends more time at home, which means-"

"-more time to torture you," Luigi finished, feeling guilty. The guilt eventually spread throughout the group, each hitting them like a bag of bricks. Daisy felt the most guilty for some reason. Luckily, Daisy hatched an idea and grinned, Rosalina taking notice in Daisy's sudden mood change first.

"Why are you grinning? Do you not feel terrible as well?" Daisy sighed.

"Of course I feel terrible, but I think I can make it up to Peach!" Now she had everyone's attention.

"How?" Mario quirked an eyebrow.

"It's quite simple actually." Daisy rubbed her hands together. "If Peach spends more time at home, then she'll be forced to be tortured by Vizu."

"But-" Daisy glanced at Rosalina, who lowered her head, prompting Daisy to continue.

"So, if we keep her out of the house all the time, then Vizu can't destroy her sanity!"

"But how do we keep her out of the house?" Rosalina asked.

"Simple," Daisy stated. She grabbed wrapped her arms around Peach and Rosalina and pulled them close to her.

"We have a _Girls Night Out!"_

The boys exchanged puzzled glances. "What about us?" they said simultaneously.

"You two can do...whatever." Daisy waved her hand at them."Now that Peach is a member, she must be tested of her loyalty and honour!"

"Translation: I've always wanted to have one of these like in the movies." Mario rolled his eyes and laughed. Daisy playfully shoved him.

"Haha, laugh it up." She grinned. "We'll see who's laughing after the greatest night ever!"

* * *

"So, uh, Daisy," Luigi mumbled, trying to catch up to her. He offered to walk her home after school,just the two of them. Dasiy clearly saw no problem with that and agreed, a little eager for the day to end.

"Yeah, dude?" She slowed down a bit and began walking next to him, noticing him fiddling with his hands. She smirked.

"I-I was wondering, if, uh, you wanted to..."

"Yeah?" she urged, anxious to hear his proposition.

"Do you want to go out with me some time?" he blurted out, his face colored red from embarrassment.

"Like, a date?" Daisy smiled, pink tinting her tan cheeks. He nodded slowly, lowering his head.

"I-I understand if you don't w-want to-"

"Are you kidding, dude?" she cried, excitement gleaming in her sky blue eyes. "I'll admit, I kinda always knew you had a thing for me. Not to mention, Rosie did ask me about what I wanted in boyfriend, and honestly, she's not the greatest liar."

He looked up at her, pupils contracted in shock. "R-Really?! Oh, Dasiy, I'm so..." He slapped his forehead, ashamed of himself for not hiding his feelings well enough (and pulling Rosie into his romantic life.) . She giggled quietly and lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up her, his face still red from embarrassment.

"Lucky for you, I answered her question truthfully and honestly." She winked. "Wanna know what I said?"

"...Sure."

"I told dear Rosie that I wanted you." He gazed into her eyes and found nothing but truth and...admiration?

"I told her that I wanted sweet, caring guy who, although timid, would stand up for others and his beliefs. Someone who I had a deep admiration for." She chuckled. "Someone whose name starts with _L._ "

Luigi grinned shyly and chuckled. "I-I guess that's not a lot of people, h-huh?"

Daisy smiled and lay her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. _Roses and lilies_ , she thought, knowing he worked in his neighbor's garden at times. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the contact with her.

 _The autumn leaves fell around the new couple, swirling around them and congratulating them on their new formed relationship._

* * *

 _Haha, I don't really like this chapter. I think I made him confess too soon, I'm not sure. I probably did this to prepare for a future chapter, I believe. Well, be prepared for Girls' Night Out next chapter! I'm really excited for this one! First, I have to do research (like I do for every chapter), but expect it soon! Any who, criticism is always welcome._


	5. Chapter IIIII

The week flew by once more, full of confessions and revealing, and it stopped on Saturday, a few hours after noon. Daisy, who clearly got zero sleep from planning this event all night but was as chipper as ever, excitedly walked up the steps to Peach's house.

Her home was a Cape Dutch home, mostly in an _H_ shape. There was a rectangular pool a few feet away from the steps to the door and a flower garden gate on the left side of the house. The walls were painted a delicate white to give it an ancient but modern feel. There were at least nine windows in the front of house; three on the left and right, one on each side of the door and one above. The window boxes were full of roses and other flowers Daisy had no knowledge of. To top it off, there was a gable in the middle of the roof, which added to the Cape Dutch house feel. Truly, the house was quite a sight to behold.

Daisy idly rung the doorbell, which prompted a symphony of bells to play. She smiled hearing the tune. _So peaceful..._

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Daisy's eyes snapped open and glanced at the person in front of her. Upon seeing it was, she narrowed her eyes cautiously.

"Yeah, _Vizu_ ," she spat. "I'm here to pick up Peach. We have a little get together, and we don't want to be late." Vizu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll bring her down for your nerd party," she sneered. Lucky for her, Daisy was too excited to start throwing punches.

"Hey, Plum! Your nerd friends are here!"

Daisy quirked an eyebrow. _Plum? That's extremely unoriginal._

"I'll be down in a second!"

"You better hurry up! I refuse to keep talking to these dorks!" Vizu scoffed. Maybe Daisy wasn't that excited to inflict some damage.

She heard frantic footsteps rush downstairs, and out came Peach, clothed in a coral sweatshirt and gray sweatpants, but her hair was in a messy bun, probably because she feared making her sister upset. She pushed her up her pink glasses and walked out the door next to Daisy.

"Can you tell Mom I said I love her?" Peach asked. Vizu glared at her and shut the door. Her face fell, but Daisy attempted to comfort her.

"I'm sure she went to tell them. No one is that cruel." Peach said nothing. Instead, Daisy tried to change the subject.

"So, you never told us you were glasses."

"I don't like to wear them often. Vizu says I look like a dork." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to that girl. I'm positive her first words were insults to her mom's hair!" They had a good laugh over that, the mood lightening up.

After a few more jokes, the two decided to go to Rosalina's car before Vizu came out to judge them again. Rosalina's brother, Tof, greeted them warmly as they hopped in.

"So, where to, ladies?" he asked, turning on the car engine.

"To _Bits'_!" He nodded and drove out of their yard. Rosalina quirked an eyebrow.

" _Bits'_? What's that?" Peach gasped.

"You've never been to _Bits'_?" She shook her head. "Well, _Bits'_ is this really cute coffee shop! They sell coffee, obviously, and other little desserts that are absolutely scrumptious!"

Rosalina smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

They arrived at _Bits'_ a few minutes later. Rosalina's brother agreed to pick them up in an hour or so, and he left to go do whatever he needed to do.

They walked inside the little coffee house, and the scent of coffee beans and sugar welcomed them warmly. The girls walked inside and immediately walked to the counter, excited to order.

"Hello!" the cashier chirped. "Welcome to _Bits'_! What can I getcha today?" Daisy stepped in front of the small group of girls.

"Yes, hello," she greeted in return. "Let's see...yes. We will take one... _everything_."

Peach and Rosalina's pupils contracted in shock. "W-What?" they said, caught off guard. Daisy simply turned around and smirked.

"You'll see."

"U-Uh," the cashier stammered, confused as well. "W-What size..." The two girls held their breath, terrified of the answer.

"Grande, please."

They exhaled, relief rushed through them. They told Daisy they were going to find seats and parked themselves at a comfy booth. A few minutes after, Daisy joined them, grinning.

"M-May I ask," Rosalina started, refusing to be interrupted, "why are you buying one of everything off the menu?"

"Uh, yes," Peach joined. "And where did you find the money for this?"

"One, I'll tell you guys when the drinks get here." She winked at Rosalina. "Two, I've been saving up for months. Just in case we ever find a new member who happens to be female. I've always wanted to do a _Girls' Night Out_."

"Why not have one with Rosie?" Peach asked.

"Well, I always thought it would be better if there were three people. Sorry, Rosie."

"It's alright." She simply dismissed it.

They continued to talk, mostly consisting of the rest of day and afterwards. The cashier eventually brought their drinks on a rather large tray.

"Here's your coffee, ma'am," the cashier says, a nervous grin on his face while glancing at Peach. He places the tray down and walks away, fiddling with his fingers. The three girls look at each other, Daisy and Rosalina smirking at Peach. She quirks an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You saw the way he was looking at you! It was sweet!" Daisy gushed. Peach simply shook her head.

"There must have been something on my face."

"Yes, beauty!" Rosalina giggled.

"All right, let's settle down," Peach said, desperate to change the subject. "Now that the coffee is here, you've got some explaining to do, Daisy." The two girls looked at Daisy's smug grin.

"Well, as we are only in high school and clearly not old enough to drink any alcoholic beverages, as a substitute, I chose coffee."

"So, a coffee tasting?" Rosalina asked. Daisy nodded.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to do this! Let's chug 'em!" Peach reached for a cup, but Daisy slapped her hand. Peach frowned.

"Not yet! You have to make sure everyone gets to try some! So, I brought these!" Daisy reached in her bag and took out three transparent plastic cups. She gave the other two girls a cup and kept one for herself.

"Now, we taste."

The three girls each poured a cup of coffee in their cups and chugged them down, each earning a different expression from it. Daisy scrunched up her face at the sweet taste, Peach gushed over the cinnamon flavor, and Rosalina had a blank face with the spice.

"Well, that was terrible." Daisy took water bottle out of bag and quaffed it down, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Peach took another swig, pupils dilating in delight. "It's so sugary and delicious!"

Rosalina blinked. "It wasn't that bad, nor was it very delectable." She cast a glance at Peach. "I think she needs some water to wash the sugar down."

Daisy tossed her water bottle (she had a few in her bag, just in case), and Peach chugged it down, her sugar high still not leaving. The two girls exchanged worried glances, sighed, then took another cup of coffee, splitting between them, giving Peach a little less then usual.

"Bottom's up!" Daisy said before gulping it down.

* * *

The coffee cups eventually emptied, and the three girls had finished all the coffee. Unfortunately, Peach had one too many sugary cups and was on a sugar high. After the girls had left the shop and into the car, Peach had passed out on the window, deep in slumber. The two girls and boy laughed at this.

"Of course, she'll hate that she's going to miss the next location." Daisy whispered something in Tof's ear, which made him groan, but he revved up the engine and drove to said location.

Rosalina narrowed her eyes. "Under the assumption it isn't food or any editable substance in general, are we going to buy out a store?"

"Rosie, you're paranoid. Of course not!" She grinned. "I don't have money for that. But that wo-"

"Don't even think about it, Daisy," Rosalina interrupted. Daisy laughed and sighed, ecstatic the day was going great.

They arrived at the mystery location a few minutes later. Peach was awake and was jubilant upon seeing the location.

"You didn't say anything about going to _Dresses 'N Things_!" she cried, jumping up and down.

Despite not being like her self-absorbed, girly sister, she was very fond of dresses. When she was younger, Vizu had forced her to wear dresses everyday because of the _Suit Incident_. Eventually, Peach grew older and found out about this manipulation, which ended in a grounded Vizu. Despite this, Peach had grown to admire and like dresses.

Daisy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Of course not. It was a surprise."

"But Daisy," Rosalina interjected, "this is very expensive store. If anything, a pair of shorts would be over one hundred dollars!"

Daisy simply waved her hand at her comment. "We aren't here to buy things, silly Rosie. We're just hear to try things on."

"Like in those movies where they try on a billion dresses, but they leave the store without a bag in hand!" Peach giggled.

"Exactly, Peach!" Daisy cried. "Now, let's go try on clothes!"

* * *

"Oh, Daisy! You look so great in orange!" Peach gushed over Daisy's orange, strapless asymmetrical dress. Of course, it was no easy feat getting her in it. After a few minutes of screaming, arguing, and minor fisticuffs, Peach had forced daisy into the outfit, and boy, was she proud.

"Haha, great," she muttered. "Now, let me get out of this deathtrap." Peach simply waved her off into the dressing room. A moment afterwards, Rosalina stepped out in an off-shoulder, teal tent dress that draped behind her. Peach squealed in delight.

"Gee, Rosie, you have the perfect figure for every dress!" Rosalina nodded, a tad bit embarrassed.

"I suppose so." Rosalina glanced at Peach for moment.

"Why have you not picked out a dress for yourself?" Peach blinked, her face blank.

"Why would I?"

"Because this is a _Girls' Night Out_ , and you deserve to treat yourself as well?" Peach was oddly baffled, possibly because she wasn't used to to such nice treatment.

"I...I guess I could pick out one dress." Rosalina smiled and waved her off. Peach, a little giddy, skipped to the dress isle to find a dress that she saw fit her needs. Daisy emerged out a few seconds afterwards.

"Where's Peachy going? Lookin' for some more dressed for us?"

"Not exactly. She's looking for dresses, but they are for her." Daisy grinned.

"Now she finally enjoying herself."

They both glanced at squealing Peach rushing towards them with seven pink dresses. They both looked pleased at her excitement, glad that she would stop degrading herself and actually enjoy this time with them, even if it was only today. Peach reached the girls, out of breath.

"Girls! They...have... _pink_!" was all she said before rushing past them into the dressing rooms. The two girls traded a grin before into the dressing room to try on some more clothes Peach picked out for them.

* * *

Of course, the three freshmen couldn't contain their love for fashion (even _Daisy_ ), so they all bought one accessory for themselves and left the store. Tof was already there waiting for them, and so they piled up in the car and onto their next location.

"So, where to next?" Peach asked while putting on her new moon-aqua carnation headband, it's color fitting perfectly with her outfit.

"You should now this by now, Peachy," Daisy said, her bronze fedora sitting nicely on her head. "It's a surprise."

"Just exactly how many surprises are left?" Rosalina put on her baby blue Saturn necklace.

"Only one. Then it's time for the sleepover," Daisy replied.

"Speaking of surprises," Tof interrupted, "we're here."

The freshmen looked out of the window to see a basketball court. The court was outside and made of concrete, which was typical for outside courts (at least, where Daisy was from). There was gate surrounding it, but luckily, the gate door was open. Everything outside of the three-point line was blue, while inside the line was red. The hoop pole was gray with black cushions on them, and the back board and hoop ring were both transparent.

"I've never played basketball before..." Peach mumbled, a bit flustered. Daisy grinned.

"Don't worry! We won't do all the technical junk. Just the ball and hoop basics!" That made Peach feel slightly better. Rosalina, on the other hand, paid no attention to the game mechanics or court itself. Instead, she was staring intensely at the two lone people on the court, one dribbling the ball and the other watching on the small wooden bench. Peach took notice of this.

"You okay, Rosie?" Rosalina pointed at the two figures.

"Excuse my rudeness, but do those two people look recognizable?" The girls squinted their eyes.

"I think they might be-"

"Mario!" Peach called, excitedly. One of the figures stopped dribbling and turned to face Peach. Sure enough, it was Mario, smiling, Luigi behind him.

"Hey, Peach!" he called, waving ecstatically. Peach quickly unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car, rushing towards him. The other girls glanced at each other, puzzled, but they shrugged it off and went towards the three.

"Wonder why she's so excited to see him?" Daisy asked.

"Well, they have been awfully close ever since they collided at the ice rink..." Rosalina paused in thought.

"You don't think...?" They looked at each other.

"No, I believe not. It would be quite absurd." Rosalina stared blankly at the two, chatting away as if nothing happened.

"Oh, you girls!" Peach said to them when they arrived onto the court. "Isn't this a wonderful surprise? Both of them are here!"

"Sure is," Daisy said, winking at Luigi. Pink tinged his cheeks as he looked away flustered.

"A-Anyway," Luigi mumbled. "What are you three doing here?"

"Yeah, don't you guys have a _Girls' Night Out_ , or whatever?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we do, and this is the last event." Daisy quickly stole the ball out of Mario's hand and spun it on one finger. "We're here to play basketball. Luckily, you two are here, so you don't mind if we play with you?"

Mario and Luigi glanced at each other and swallowed whatever pride they had left. Knowing Daisy and her competitive ways, not to mention her killer sports skills, they had no chance against her.

"Well, if you think about it," Luigi spoke, "it would be unfair for the girls to just play basketball, with with their lack of knowledge on the matter." All except Daisy agreed on this.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I can teach them! It'll be super quick and easy!"

"Playing basketball _correctly_ takes time," Mario said. "We don't you guys wasting your time trying to learn how to play." Daisy couldn't help but agree.

"I guess you're right. But then what are we suppose to do instead?" They thought for a moment, then Luigi got an idea.

"Well, if basketball is off the table, why not play knockout?" Rosalina and Peach looked at each other, puzzled.

"What is this _knockout_?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound very basketball related," Peach added. The other three freshmen sighed simultaneously.

" _Knockout_ is a variation of basketball," Daisy started. "You stand in one line at the free throw line and take a shot. If the first player misses, they'll have to catch the rebound and try again. If the make it, they go to the end of the line."

"But of the first player's ball misses, the second player must take the shot. If they make it, the first player gets ' _knocked out_ '. Last one to get knocked out wins," Luigi finished. Rosalina and Peach blinked, the information slowly but surely reaching them.

"Alright, I believe I understand the rules. Peach?" Peach nodded. "Then it is settled. We shall play knockout."

"Great! Then let's get started." Mario winked. Daisy passed him the ball and grabbed four more for the rest of them. They lined up at the free throw line, Mario first, Luigi second, Daisy third, and Peach and Rosalina the last two (they put them there to let them see how the game works in action).

"Okay, let's go!" Mario shot the ball in the air, it spinning in the air. The ball hit the rim and bounced in the hoop. He grinned and went in the back of the line.

Luigi stepped up next and shot. Unfortunately, it bounced off the rim. He groaned and went to go it while Daisy jumped up next and shot before Luigi did. The ball hit nothing but the net.

"Yeah!" she cheered. Luigi furrowed his eyebrows but smiled afterwards, happy to see Daisy happy. Daisy skipped to the back of line and Luigi took his place on the bench.

Peach nervously stepped up, anxiety rushing through her. Rosalina gently placed a small, pale hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay. Just shoot." Peach quietly thanked her and shifted into a comfortable position. She inhaled and threw the ball in the air, She held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the ball pummeling into the ground to come.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find the ball _stuck between the rim and backboard._ Her face heated up dramatically as her mouth opened slightly. She buried her face in her hands.

"Uh...nice shot?" Rosalina mumbled, unsure of what to do. The other three walked up to the hoop and examined the predicament.

"Yeah, it's stuck in there good," Daisy noted. "A few balls could barely budge it."

"Then what do we do?" Mario questioned. "The only way to get it out is to do it forcefully. I don't think any of us has the strength to carry on another." Daisy's eyes gleamed with determination.

"Luigi, come here." Luigi shuffled next to her, knowing something was up. "Good. Now, I'm going to get down, and I want you to stand on my shoulders. Not sit, _stand_." He looked at her as if she were insane, and she probably was.

"Daisy, are you sure about this? I don't-"

"I'll be fine!" She grinned. "But I appreciate your concern."

"No, you don't get it," Mario said. "He's worried about _his_ health. He can't handle high places very well." Luigi nodded, but Daisy scoffed.

"Then do _you_ wanna come up here?" She pointed at Mario. "You might be a little bit _heavier_ , but I'm sure I could handle it." Mario's face reddened as he huffed, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey! I'm actually lighter than the Acrophobic here!" Peach and Daisy snorted while Rosalina giggled quietly.

"Whatever. If we're getting that ball down, we need someone to pull it out. Since I'm the only one here who can lift you people, despite their weight," she glanced at Mario, who stuck his tongue out, "someone needs to get on my shoulders."

"Since I don't like heights and Mario's self-conscious-"

"I hate all of you," Mario interrupted, earning a few snickers from the others.

"-I think either Peach or Rosalina should do it." The two girls exchanged glances.

"I suppose I should go up there," Rosalina said. "You know, because I didn't shoot." Peach looked at her.

"But it wasn't your fault..." she mumbled.

"Nor was it yours. Don't make this dramatic." Rosalina chuckled. Peach smiled a little.

"Alright, get over here, Rosie." Rosalina walked up to Daisy and put both feet on her shoulders. Daisy wrapped her arms around her calves and began to rise slowly but surely, and Rosalina attempted to maintain her balance. When she was at her full height, Rosalina shakily grabbed onto the ball. A glint of determination flashed through her eyes as she began to pull.

"D-Don't fall!" Peach cried, concerned.

"S-She'll be fine!" Daisy grunted.

Rosalina kept pulling, the ball loosening each yank. Eventually, the ball popped out of it's position, the outside dented.

"Yeah, she got it!" Mario cheered. Rosalina simply smiled.

"Finally!" Daisy raised her arms in the air. "My shoulders were starting to hu-"

" _Waaah_!" Rosalina cried. Now that Daisy let go, her structural support had vanished, leaving her to crash into the ground.

"Rosie!" Peach cried, her body froze in shock. Rosalina felt her feet slip off of Daisy's shoulders, and she closed her eyes, fear and anticipation rushing through her.

"Hold up!" Mario said, rushing under her, preparing for the impact. He held out his arms and caught Rosalina's tall frame, staggering slightly but overall okay.

"Just in time.." he mumbled, examining her. Her eyes were wide with shock and body shaking slightly. He assumed Rosalina wasn't used to being in the air or anywhere off the ground. "You alright, Rosie?"

She slowly looked into his sky blue eyes, finding comfort in them.. "I...I'm f-fine. Thank you." Rosalina shakily stood up but fell down, yelping like a scared puppy. Luigi and Peach rushed over to her, Peach's eyes swelling up with emotion.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. Rosalina couldn't help but smile.

"Peach, I'm fine. I didn't break anything."

"But you _could_ have! Geez, I'm such a screw-up." Rosalina lay a less shaky hand on Peach's.

"Peach, you are not nor will you ever be a screw-up. It was not your fault. Besides, I'm fine, well, thanks to Mario." Mario walked over to them and helped Rosalina up.

"Yeah, besides if you were a screw-up, we would still love you!" Daisy shot a glare at Mario as she walked over.

"You aren't helping, y'know," Daisy said. Mario looked down, feeling a little guilty.

"I was never the best at comforting people." Peach snorted.

"Yeah, we can tell." Mario narrowed her eyes at her as the group of freshmen snickered.

"Well, at least Rosie is okay and Peach feels better about herself, I'd say everyone here is alright," Luigi said, smiling. They all nodded in agreement, the atmosphere a little brighter.

Suddenly, a car horn sounded on the left side. They simultaneously faced the car and frowned.

"I guess it's time for us to leave," Daisy mumbled.

"It was pleasant seeing you here," Rosalina said, grinning at the boys. They returned the grin and waved as the girls left the court.

"Uh, actually, I'll be there in a few," Peach said to the other two freshmen. The shrugged an headed towards the car, leaving Peach behind with the boys.

"What's up?" Luigi asked, raising an eyebrow. Peach whispered in his ear, and Luigi nodded and left for the bleachers, grabbing his things. That left Mario alone with her. He began to shift uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to thank you for catching Rosie," she said shyly. He scratched the back of head shyly and winked.

"It was nothing, really."

"It was huge deal, honestly. I think you're really cool, Mario." She pulled him into a tight hug, pink tingeing both of their cheeks. Mario melted in her grasp and mumbled something incoherent before being let go. She flashed him a shy smile and walked back to the car, a little pep in her step.

Mario watched her leave, his cheeks a deep scarlet. Luigi walked back over, grinning.

"She's pretty, huh?" Mario nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she is...wait, what?" Luigi snickered while Mario playfully punched his arms. "Shut up!"

"I'm just kidding." He glanced at him. "But she is pretty nice. I'm glad we met her."

Mario sighed, smiling. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **What do all-nighters and at least a million bottles of water create? This! I apologize for the wait, but I had one goal: to make this at least three thousand words long. Clearly, I went overboard and ended up with 4, 090 words instead. Still! And, if you didn't notice, there was some subtle and not-so subtle Mareach in here! I've always been a sucker for this ship, and I couldn't resist adding it! Anyway, there _might_ be a Part Two, but I think I need a break. It was supposed to be a sleepover, but I'm not sure if I should write it. If not, I cold throw out references about it happening in later chapters.**

 **They were actually supposed to play basketball, but I really didn't know how to word it, so Knockout replaced it instead, and, if you didn't already know, a great deal of research went into this chapters, from types of mansions, colours, flowers, et cetera., but I had a lot of fun with this chapter! I just love learning about, well, everything!**

 **Any who, criticism is always welcome. (Oh, and thank you, _Yoshi with a Mustache_ , for the transitioning tip! Hopefully I did it correctly this time!)**


End file.
